In Her Eyes
by pirate grlEe
Summary: Childhood friends meet, and not exactly in the best of ways. shows a bit about jack's past. i suck at summaries...R & R. rating is a bit higher just in case.
1. Prologue

In Her Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, but I DO own any extra characters that are not mentioned in the movie. I also own the DVD (. If any of my characters are similar to someone you know it is entirely a coincidence.  
  
Prologue  
  
She sat on her bed, waiting, dreading the moment that would arrive all too soon.  
"WHY did this have to happen? WHY?" she wondered, wishing with all her heart it was a dream.  
Just yesterday she was happily living a life of an adopted child to the most skilled swordsman in the Caribbean. Just yesterday.  
And just yesterday she found out the truth. She discovered her adopted father's health was failing him, and he would only live for a couple more weeks. Of course, this was the report a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be around much longer. This estate would go to you, and shall you manage it well." He had said.  
  
"Well, I won't be managing it. I'll leave this place behind, for it brings back too many memories. Find my fortune elsewhere and move on." She had loved him as family, and now, he was gone, as gone as the winds of time.  
  
The funeral had been bad enough. Turns out that he had been planning this all along. It had rained hard, and few came. Only his closest friends were invited. She had to close his casket, and watch it lowered into the ground. It was all a shock.  
  
She made up her mind soon, and called the one man who had his eye on their estate for quite a time. He paid her half that night.  
  
The there was a knock on the door. Looking around for the last time, she put her final belongings into her trunk and headed downstairs. At the door was the estate's new owner, followed by a couple of carriages.  
  
"Here's the last of your payments. Fare you well," he said, with pity in his eyes.  
"Thank you." She walked out, hating that look, knowing pity was the worst thing anyone could give at this moment.  
  
Looking back, tears started streaming out of her eyes...  
  
her intense, violet eyes that will see so much suffering in the future and learn more than they could imagine.  
  
Do you think it's a bit melodramatic? Some constructive criticism would rock...seeing as I'm new at this. Review plz! 


	2. Chapter One

* ~ * ~ *  
  
Disclaimer – see prologue  
  
* ~ * ~ * In Her Eyes  
  
Chapter One  
  
' Parry, parry, attack, swipe, kill. Too easy. Next opponent. Bloody hell, he looks big. Parry, step to the left, parry, poke. Into the ocean he goes. Lets see, One...two...three... (scream, splash) there you go!'  
Jack smiled devilishly. They were winning, quite obviously. The crew of the Jade was both inexperienced and rash, much like young William Turner.  
  
While everyone else was busy defending themselves and relieving the pirates of their treasure, Jack waltz towards the captain's cabin. He had killed the captain himself, just a few moments ago when the captain of the Jade had tried to attack him from behind. Bloody cowards.  
  
Anyhow, the fighting around Jack continued, and he finally reached the door. Pushing it open tentatively, Jack stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the lingering intensity of fear. It's the way you feel it, like a prickle on your arms. There was a bed in one corner, a desk with a couple of maps, and a trunk. Aware of light breathing somewhere in the room, Jack observed the area with an inquisitive eye. There! Against the wall next to the desk, was a girl. Unconscious at the moment, it seemed, with only a sheet wrapped around her, nothing else.  
  
The shouts and screams of fighting had ceased outside, but Jack didn't notice, for he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Now where have I seen her before? I don't remember threatening her before...or have I?' he mused. 'Jet-black hair, fair skin, wait...no...it couldn't be. That was years ago.'  
  
However, his musings were interrupted by a call.  
  
"Captain? They have surrendered their ship."  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Jack stooped to pick up the girl, making sure that the sheet was covering her entirely, and walked out.  
  
"Well mates, what have you found?"  
"Plenty of gold, and several trunks of clothing, and from the quality, we could make quite a fortune."  
"I don't think we shall be selling the clothes any time soon." Jack said as he stepped out into the light.  
  
"Now, where did you find her??" asked Gibbs. "Its bad luck to have women aboard, and we already have one." He continues, shooting Ana Maria a look, who glared back stubbornly.  
  
"Not this one, mate." Jack replied, and called out, "Back to the ship! I hope you left enough crewmembers and some gold to let them still sail and survive."  
  
Looking sheepishly around them, one crewmate stepped up.  
"No, captain, we did not."  
"Oh really?" Jack said, stressing out the 'really', "and that would be because...?" faltering there with a hand motion indicating that he should answer.  
"We forgot your orders and took pleasure in killing and feeling superior." The crewmate replied resignedly.  
"Now that's not very nice. Well, split up the crew! We shall sail two ships to Tortuga where the Jade will be given to Anamaria and so she can find her own crew." Jack said.  
  
Passing Anamaria, Jack whispered to her, "Take control of the Jade. I DID promise you a boat, and now you have one. I don't think you'll have any trouble gaining control of the crew." then he swung onto the Pearl with the girl in his arms.  
  
Taking notice on the damage done to his beloved Pearl, Jack whispered to her, "No worries, you'll be taken care of."  
  
However, his voice gave comfort to another ear.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
What do you think? I decided to make this a puzzle piece thing, so everything will make sense. Or does it already? Writing Jack is pretty hard, because you want it to sound like him, so you use his language, but it can't be TOO much or else it'll sound phony. What do you think?  
  
**Special thanks to Chris, ma oboe partner, for helping me with the impersonation of Jack...oops...Captain Jack. 


	3. Chapter 2

* ~ * ~ *  
  
Disclaimer – see prologue  
  
* ~ * ~ * In Her Eyes  
  
Chapter Two Jack carried the girl into his cabin, and laid her on his bed. She looked so familiar, and yet so strange. He was quite sure he knew who she was, but not positive, and from past experiences, you must always be positive, or pretend you were positive. It's gotten him out of MANY dilemmas before. In this case, he would be positive before jumping to conclusions. And all he needed to be positive was one look into her eyes.  
  
* -----------------* ------------------* --------------------*-------------- ------*--------------------* *flashback*  
  
The stench of burning flesh and wood met his nostrils. Screams were heard everywhere, surrounding him, drowning him in fear.  
  
"Jack, we have to run! Either that or be kidnapped by those assassins." Someone screamed in panic, "Jack!!"  
  
He felt someone tugging his arm, and numbly allowed him to be led away. This was his home, the place where he had grown up, being burned to the ground.  
  
Jack stumbled and fell, but was jerked up and he continued to stagger through the ruins.  
  
Finally, the two arrived at the beach, and Jack was promptly pushed into the water.  
  
"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, spluttering, and wet," what was that for?!"  
"Do you WANT to get killed? Do you WANT to get kidnapped?" the girl screamed in frustration.  
"No...not really."  
"THAT'S what that was for. If you are in a daze how do you expect to get out of this situation?!"  
"Oh..."  
"Yes. OH" The girl had jet-black hair, lightened because of the sun, and eyes the color of violets, a deep, husky violet color, and the best feature of her face.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked.  
"I don't know...I don't know." She answered.  
"We could stowaway on a ship. That ship." Jack said, pointing. It was a large, magnificent ship with billowing black sails. A pirate flag flailed in the wind.  
  
"Oh no...that's a pirate ship."  
"I've always wanted to be a pirate!" Jack replied cheerfully and made his way over there.  
"Jack are you daft?!?!"  
"If you don't want to go, it's fine by me. You could stowaway on that ship," Jack pointed to a respectable looking merchant ship, "and follow your fortunes there. But I'm going on this ship."  
  
Jack expected her to go with him, as most of his friends would, but instead, she turned around, calling," Fine. I will go on that ship. Farewell then Jack." And marched to the merchant ship.  
  
"Oh come on now luv! Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"This is serious Jack. Its not just life, its LIFE. You choose your road, I choose mine. We have to take separate roads, for we are separate people. So once again, farewell, Jack." And with that said she walked off.  
  
"Farewell." He whispered to her back.  
  
*end flashback* *---------------------*-----------------------*---------------------*------- ------------*---------------*  
  
As Jack thought of this, he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised of her decision. She was always one of a kind, and had a streak of defiance.  
  
The girl suddenly bolted upright and pulled the silk red blanket covering her, the same one she had been found in, close around her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her deep, husky, violet eyes.  
  
"...Violet?"  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, that took a long time to write. Its kind of splotchy isn't it? O well, I think my muse left me. Promise the next chappie will be better. REVIEW!! ...please? 


End file.
